hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorias
|name = Dorias |kana = ドリアス |romaji = Doriasu |also known as = The Gambling City |located in = Greed Island |controlled by = G.I. Game Masters |inhabitants = * NPCs ** Casino King * G.I. Players |manga debut = Chapter 151 |anime debut = Episode 81 (1999) Episode 66 (2011)}} Dorias (ドリアス, Doriasu), "The Gambling City", is a city on Greed Island. The casino is the staple of this city. One is not required to wear formal clothes to enter it, and even children are allowed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Overview Some types of specified slot cards can only be obtained by getting a triple seven on a slot machine or by winning poker against the Casino King. The Risky Dice can be very useful in this city. Plot Greed Island arc Moments after arriving in Dorias, Gon's bookbinder appears and notes that someone has cast the "Fluoroscopy" spell card on him but the "Blackout Curtain" spell card canceled it out, so another one is cast. Sequentially another Greed Island player named Kazsule uses a "Contact" spell card on them. He complements the group for collecting so many cards thus far and introduces himself as the same person that stole their "Sword of Truth" from them in Antokiba. The reason behind him contacting them is to trade, his "Witch's Diet Pills" and "Book of V.I.P. Passes" cards for some of their cards. Initially Killua is hesitant as the history with them was shaky and presumes that he was following them again in Antokiba. On the other hand, Kazsule claims he never did as he's only there on the 15th of every month and he is in Dorias at the moment like them. Killua presses the player for information as to how he got those cards, however, the latter suggests using a "Guidepost" or "Analysis" to figure out how. Continuing the conversation about the trade, Kazsule inquires what cards they're willing to trade and Gon replies, "Witch's Love Potion" and "Risky Dice". Kazsule chooses to trade for the "Witch's Love Potion" and sets the trade location 500 meters northwest of Dorias in 20 minutes. With his two teammates Nick Cue and Souheil, Kazsule trades his "Book of V.I.P. Passes" card for their "Witch's Love Potion" card. Biscuit praises the trade, though Killua thought it was a letdown. So to continue their three-day seven-card streak, they head to the casino in Dorias to win more cards. At the casino, the first thing they try is the slot machines. Going over the financial endeavor with the odds of winning, Killua decides to use the Risky Dice. He does and on his first try wins the "Rainbow Diamond" card. Also, as a way of insurance, Killua gives Gon all of his cards in case he was to face the repercussions of the Risky Dice. Though confident he wasn't, at that moment, a person dies from the 5% chance of it going wrong. In spite of the risk, Killua uses the dice again against the Casino King and beats him at a game of Poker with a "Broadway Straight" thereby winning the "Fledgling Gambler" card. Zealous and tempted to use the dice once more, Biscuit knocks Killua out and the group leaves Dorias while planning to sell their remaining dice. References Category:Locations Category:Greed Island Locations